Thrax's Past
by SurfON
Summary: Just a part from a story im working on, it's about Thrax's past, and his relationship with a very good friend, tell me what you think about it and see if i should continue


**A/N: so this is a part of the chapter form the story I'm working on about Thrax before  
>he came to be. I hope you enjoy, give me some feedback whether or not to continue (:<strong>

"**Alright Thrax, lets see what you got." **said trevor.  
>It was a hot summer day at the City of Milo. A group along with Thrax were playing<br>volley at the beach. Eris, the mayors daughter, was on the opposite team of Thrax, and Trevor,  
>who liked Eris a lot was in the opposite team as well.<p>

*****Skipping a few hits at the ball, so Thrax's team is winning because of him.*****

Trevor got so mad at his losing the game + the "fame" he'd wanted to get rid of "Thrax"  
>After another hit of win from Thrax, Trevor began his "conversation"<br>"**Wow Thrax, didn't know your kind could be so coordinated**" he smiled pointing out  
>the fact that he was a blue cell and Thrax was just a virus.<br>To this, Thrax took a stab at it, thinking that just because he was a virus and following  
>under the blue cell's rules doesn't mean Trevor could put himself higher then Thrax.<br>"**Trevor," **said Eris trying to make him stop  
>"<strong>what? Its not like the thing has feelings or whatever." <strong>he continued as Thrax began to  
>get hotter.<br>"**Trevor! Stop that!" **said Eris  
>"<strong>Calm down Eris he cant touch me. I bet he's some kind of druggie who doesn't have any<br>parents, roams the streets all night and day looking for his new prey, hahah" **he began laughing

To this Thrax couldn't hold it any longer, he grinded his teeth as he walked closer to Trevor who  
>was ready position and as he was about to lit his finger Eris got in the middle.<p>

"**Both of you stop it." **she exclaimed. **"Trevor, why don't you just grow up."  
><strong>She gently grabbed thorax's arm and walked away with him **"come on Thrax."  
><strong>Thrax couldn't get his eyes off of Trevor but followed along with Eris.

They were now at her apartment.

"**Hey, don't worry about what he said back there, he's just got problems you know, I mean  
>everyone should treats everyone else fairly- "<br>**before she could continue, Thrax gently grabbed her chin making her eyes look at his. They were  
>so close she could feel his warm hot breath.<br>"**would you really mean that?" **he asked her.  
>"<strong>I- I do, of course, why?" <strong>she replied.

Staring at her with an emotionless expression, wanting to kiss her soft warm lips, hold her close  
>under his protection, but he eagerly held all that in order not to scare her. He just stared at her as if he were to cry, but he wasn't.<p>

He looked at her dark mysterious eyes and saw many beautiful things, whilst she looked into his yellow  
>golden eyes and saw nothing, yet something, but something caged up inside<p>

"**Thrax…" **she whispered without getting her gaze out, and she herself began to lean closer into the kiss.

Thrax was unsure, but he couldn't resist, he quickly followed up by beating her into touching his lips.

Finally their lips met, he could taste her lips as she could to his hard but gentle ones.  
>They both experienced this amazing feeling as each returned the favor of pleasure.<br>She could feel her body heating up as did he.  
>When they unlocked their lips, Thrax continued to go down, onto the neck, then the middle of her chest,<br>down to her slim belly and finally stopped to return a final kiss to the mouth.  
>She began to uncontrollably unzip his pants as he pushed them down, he gently but also roughly pulled<br>down her skirt and panties to finally go in.  
>Right at that moment they were the only ones on earth, loving each other to their hearts content,<br>realizing trapped moans and grinds that were finally set free.  
>Slowly he began, then a bit faster, and she liked it.<br>Sharing o few words of love they both smiled at each other.  
>Thrax giving her one last kiss before taking it out.<br>He crawled into bed next her and she laid her head down on his rough muscular arms.  
>She put her one arm around his chest as if never to let go. And he grabbed that hand of hers as to never let her release it.<p>

And they drifted off to a gentle sleep.

*****Back with Trevor*****

He wasn't gonna let Thrax go so easy, not without a fight, and what's with Eris actually having feelings for that virus  
>But Trevor was gonna have his revenge, even if it meant death.<p> 


End file.
